101 Reno Drabbles
by DarknessMistress
Summary: Response to Ninja-chans 101 Drabbles Challege on lunaescence. A series of drabbles revolving around our favorite redhead at different points in his life. Not in chronological order. Rating may change. Please read and review. Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1 Happiness

Chapter 1: Happiness

"My cell phone," I said bluntly.

There was the pause I expected, then came Elenas response.

"What do you mean your cell phone? Out of everything you could pick, your cell phone makes you happiest?"

"Figures…" muttered Rude. Tseng shook his head back and forth in silent disapproval.

"Well, duh, yo." I said cockily, whipping it out. "It's got everything I need. Hot chicks numbers, pictures of hot chicks, lets me get in touch with hot chicks 24/7-"

"Damn it Reno, I was trying to ask a serious-" Elena started.

"Hold up," I said, putting my left hand in the air to silence her. "Lemme finish."

Elena folded her arms, pissed, but waited for me to continue.

"Sweet." I said, doing my best to maintain a straight face, which was damn-near impossible to do.

"Anyway, like I was sayin', it alerts me when I'm suppose to go out with a hot chick, lets me know how much I'm suppose to tip when I'm out on a date with a hot chick, allows me to go online and look at naked hot chicks-"

"That's a company phone Reno!" yelled Tseng.

"And last, but most certainly not least, it allows me to take video-"

"'Of hot chicks'?" Elena and Rude interrupted, attempting to finish my sentence.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I gave the biggest smile I could muster without laughing. I pointed my finger at Elena and played the newest video I had recorded.

"Of you and Tseng making out on his desk!" I said triumphantly. I proudly continued to show them the video in response to their mortified faces.

"It's a good thing this camera has such great zoom, really high quality stuff. If you pay attention here, you can clearly see Tsengs hand reaching for Elenas-"

"RENO!"

Oh yes, my cell phone truly made me happiest.


	2. Chapter 2 Smile

Hey there everyone! Just wanted to remind everyone to please review! I'll respond to them before the beginning of each update. I really do want to know what you guys think, so let me know!

Chapter 2- Smile

The first thing you had ever noticed about him was his smile. Though you had come to love the cheeky grins, you also came to loathe the smug smirks. It sometimes annoyed you how he never stopped all that damn smiling, no matter what the situation was. Whether you had just broken apart from a kiss or you were yelling at him at the top of your lungs, he never ceased to wipe that gloating look off his face.

You walked into your apartment, sighing deeply as you locked the door behind you. You flicked the light switch, trying to illuminate the darkened room, but the lights didn't work.

"Reno, don't you dare try to scare me again," you called out.

"I have mace!" you warned as you rounded the corner to your kitchen, then gasped.

Dozens of candles were lit all around the room, a fresh bouquet of your favorite flowers sat on the kitchen table next to Reno. A pizza box sat at the center of the table which had been set for two.

The redhead grinned at your shocked face as he walked towards you.

"And I have goggles babe. Why do you think I always carry these damn things around?" he asked jokingly.

You remained silent, still dumbstruck.

He leaned forward and kissed you tenderly on the forehead.

"I hope you don't mind the pizza sexy. I decided to spare you from my cooking. Happy six month-a…." He paused for a moment, struggling to find the right word. "Anniversary?"

Perhaps it was your turn to smile like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Go

Authors Notes: This chapter is longer that I wanted it to be. It just barely counts as a drabble really. I really wanted to explore what Renos life has been like though. I imagine he came from a good loving family, but because of the harsh life Midgar brings, not everything went well. This is just one of the many ideas I have about Renos past. It's the saddest chapter I have so far and most likely won't be the last. But not to worry, I'm already done with chapter 4 and will post it soon. Chapter 4 is pretty funny if I do say so myself. But for now, please enjoy chapter 3. Please be sure to review.

Chapter 3- Don't Go

"I'd never taken the concept of death very well. I guess that's because I never really got what death actually meant until my dad died." I paused for a moment, shifting my weight uncomfortably as red locks fell into my vision. Against my better judgment, I decided to just go ahead and get the story out of the way.

"I was about six. It was winter and cold as shit outside. My old man worked hard to get by for mom and I; fucking pity really since he was so capable of doing more that he did. Anyway, I remember this one night, he was late coming home from the reactor. He was a maintenance guy by the way. But like I was saying, it was weird. I mean, my old man was practically a human alarm clock. I'd never seen him late for anything. He may have only been a half hour late, but in dad time that was hours. So I asked if I could go look for him real quick. My ma was reluctant, but she said yes in the end."

My eyes shifted to the floor as my discomfort grew and the story progressed.

"I remember it was really cold. It'd just started snowing earlier that week, so everything was white. I called my dads name for awhile as I searched when I came to this hard lumpy thing in the snow."

Fuck. How did we even start talking about this?

"Didn't take very long to find out it was my dad. Also didn't take long to see he was lying in a pool of his own blood; snow makes it a bit too damn easy to see blood. I musta sat there an' held him for 15 minutes max before mom found us. Honestly, it felt like hours. Anyway, it wasn't the knife wound my dad received from the mugger that killed him. It was the infection that came from lying in six degree weather that did it. Hell, I'm just still pissed my dads life was only worth 23 gil."

I shook my head, shaking away the memory while shaking myself back into reality. What was the point of this conversation again? Oh yeah, that's right.

"Midgar is dangerous enough on its own. So please, stop following me when I go on missions. I know you worry but….I don't want to…"

My resolve had broken the moment I had looked at you, seen the destitute look on your face. It didn't help when you wrapped your arms around me tightly, almost as if you were holding me together.

"Don't worry," I heard you whisper as I felt your tears hit my face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Frustration

Chapter 4- Frustrated

Reno was sure to brace himself against the countertop before he reached in and pulled it out. He held it gingerly, staring at it in fascination before he started. He slowly ran the fingertips of his right hand up the side, savoring the moment as his left hand tightened around the base. He sighed deeply as his hand ran over the top, tracing invisible patterns over the edge. He grabbed a hold of the edge, groaning as he slowly twisted the top. He grunted with effort, not satisfied with his progress thus far.

He readjusted his hands and tried again, but he still wasn't receiving the results he wanted. He impatiently tapped the top with his palm, hoping it would aid him in accomplishing his goal. He again put his hand back on the top of it and tried again. Again he was met with disappointment.

His hands twisted and squeezed in frustration and he allowed himself to cry out, voicing his frustration. Slowly he began to move his hands faster and faster, the vigor of his hands not aiding to relieve the pressure inside. His hands were becoming raw with effort.

He blindly reached across the countertop and grabbed a towel, hoping the texture of the towel would help him in his hour of need. He draped the towel over the top, the friction, or lack there of, killing him. He cried out again, finally realizing he needed help to accomplish this task.

"Rude!" Reno called out breathlessly, his voice a whiny high pitched sound.

Reno listened to the footsteps approach, relieved. Soon it would all be over and his mission would be complete.

Rude entered the room and headed towards Reno, muttering, "I don't see why you can't just do this yourself."

"I know, but its just that…" Reno panted out as he struggled, his face a mask of concentration.

Rude batted Renos hands away and accomplished in mere seconds what the redhead had been so desperately working for. Reno let out a satisfied cry, glad he had what he wanted.

"Thanks Rude." Reno murmured in satisfaction. "Pickle jars are such bitches to open."

Rude sighed, tossing the lid on the countertop as Reno bit into a pickle.

"I don't know why you're even a Turk if you can't even open a pickle jar." Rude muttered as he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Story

Author's Note- Thank you to the three people who have made my story one of their favorites and another thanks to the five other people who have put me on your alerts list. It would me nice to get some actual feed back in the future, but I am none the less proud that you think so highly of my work. *bows*

I would also like to that my only reviewer thus far, Aqua, for giving me such good feedback on my stories. *huggles* I truly appreciate it and love to know how I'm doing. It's always nice to hear what the readers think.

I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating. I'm a college student, so I have a hard time finding this mythical thing called spare time. I personally don't think it exists.

Anyway, here's a chapter I'm actually rather fond of, since I think that if I ever had children, I would be like Reno's father. This chapter is also a result of my guilt for chapter three. I feel like I should have written about Reno's father more before I go and kill him off. =_=

Please enjoy chapter five and please review!

Chapter 5- Story

"-and in short, that is the story of the first time your mother and I had sex, that is where babies come from and how you came to be, and that's what you just walked in on Mommy and Daddy doing. Any questions?"

Reno sat in his bed, blue eyes wide as dinner plates as he starred into his fathers darker blue iris'. The nearly five year old red headed child had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. All he'd wanted was a comforting hug from either parent. Perhaps a soothing glass of milk to help him go back to sleep. But as he'd trudged down the dark hallway to his parents room, he'd heard his mother screaming. Terrified that the monster from his dream was actually real, the small child ran to his parents room, unceremoniously flinging open the door.

That's when he saw it. The moonlight streaming in from the window illuminated the bedroom to the scene of Reno's father beating his mother. The scene before the innocent youth was so much worse that the now fleeting nightmare. He needed to save his mother. That's all he was thinking.

Tearing across the room to aid his mother, Reno scrambled onto the bed, quickly climbing onto his fathers back. He grabbed a fistful of his fathers hair with one hand and beat his as best he could with his other tiny fist.

"Run Mama," the child shrieked. "I'll save you! Daddy will never beat you again!"

But that wasn't what was happening. Apparently his parents were…but…his mother would never do that.

"Reno?" Reno's father was reaching out, about to put a comforting hand on his sons head.

Reno gave his father a mortified, disgusted look as he did the only thing he could do. He leapt from the bed and sprinted out of the room, an ear shattering, "MOMMY!" ringing through the small apartment.

Dashing into the kitchen, Reno clung to the hem of his mothers nightgown, tears streaming down his face. Before she could even get a word in, Reno blurted out his question.

"Is it true that you *beep* Daddy's *beep* and he *beeps* your *beep* and that you guys *beep* at home and used to *beep* and *beep* in public and have even *beeped* on the table cause Daddy really wanted to *beep*? Say it isn't true Mama! Say Daddy's lying!"

"What the hell did you tell my baby!" Reno's mother shrieked as she sprinted into her son room, her husband still sitting on the edge of Reno's bed.

Reno's father regretted not fleeing the apartment while he still had the chance.


	6. Chapter 6 Flower

Authors Note: I'm sorry for the long awaited update. I'm actually going to be taking a semester off from school to just relax and work a fulltime job. In otherwords, updates will be more frequent and on a regular basis.

UnderWorldQween - Oh yes, we all know what happened. I think we all felt it deep down inside, but Chapter 5 only confirmed our suspicions. ;D

MaskedAngel18 - If I had a dollar for every time this happened to me… I bet I could buy Reno for a night, lol. Ignorance truly is bliss. I like to think he was completely and totally innocent till this point. Then it just went all downhill from there.

Den of Woe - Thank you for the lovely complement! I like to know what chapters people prefer in comparison to others.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Please read and review, as always. Now, please enjoy chapter 6.

Chapter 6- Flower

Reno had never really cared for flowers. It wasn't that he disliked them; he just never really found a reason to sway him one way or the other. It's not like they were useful or anything.

As a child, Reno had witnessed his father give an unrealistic amount of flowers to his mother. Every time the last bouquet began to wilt in the slightest, his father brought home another. Even though it made his mother happy, Reno still only saw the ritual as a waste of money.

Even as Reno watched you glance over at the flower shop across the street, he couldn't fathom why you showed interest in flowers. Reno continued to talk to you as he walked you back to your apartment.

Soon you were standing in front of the apartment complex, chatting away excitedly about the new job you were hoping to get. Reno noticed you glancing over his shoulder every few seconds and he began to wonder what you were staring at.

Eventually he watched you disappear into the complex. After waving goodbye, he turned and looked across the street. Suddenly, it made sense why you were looking at the flower shop.

The house across the street was littered with plants. Any type of plant was a rare sight in Midgar since almost nothing grew here. However, this house had large potted trees and flowers in the yard. A couple of the other houses had a plant or two, but this house had quite a few.

Reno stared for a moment, then walked home.

You hurried down the stairs of the complex the next morning confused. Reno sounded more insistent than usual to see you. You yanked open the front door of the building only to almost collide with the largest bouquet of flowers you've ever seen.

"(Name), is that you?" you heard a familiar voice say.

"Reno?" you asked, barely able to even see the top of his spiked red hair.

"These are for you." he said casually as he held the flowers out to you.

You cautiously took the flowers, a bit studded and perplexed.

"I wasn't sure which were your favorites," Reno explained before you could ask. "So I got a bunch of 'em."

You looked at the flowers with pure joy, trying to see if he had managed to get your favorite into the massive pile. Now that you examined the bouquet, you began to notice that they all-

"You redheaded bastard! Give me back those flowers!"

-looked just like all the same types of flowers the neighbors had planted in their yard.

"Reno!" you shouted, glaring at him through the sea of flora.

You could barely see him shrug his shoulders at you and you swore he was grinning.

Reno may have cared enough to get you flowers, but he still wasn't going to waste money on them.


	7. Chapter 7 House with a Picket Fence

I always liked to think that Reno had a past that was complicated. As I've gotten older, I've come to realize that everyone's past is a bit muddled with good and bad. This is what this chapter is about.

Den of Woe - I know, right? I always think of Reno as totally romantic, but I just can't see him spending his hard earned money on flowers.

Disclaimer: I ownith not these wonderful characters. -sadness-

As always, please read and review!

Chapter 7: House with a Picket Fence

Silence.

Silence was something Rude had given up years ago, growing accustomed to Reno's constant need to speak at all times. It was how he gauged Reno's mood. If there was a pause in the conversation that lasted longer than two seconds, something was wrong.

It had been an entire five.

Rude turned, somehow already worried. He saw that Reno's eyes were trained on a house across the street. The rundown two story building was barely standing. It was obviously abandoned years ago and decades of abusive weather had caused half the roof to cave in at some point. Heavy rainfall had chipped away at the pale blue paint and the remaining paint was a dingy grey color; no doubt from the lack of upkeep. A somewhat newer picket fence enclosed the front of the property, but it was just as destroyed as the rest of the lot. Entire sections of the fence were missing; some of the fence boards were carelessly strewn across the front yard.

Reno must have noticed Rude staring at him since the red head abruptly said, "Hey Rude, lets go check it out. Looks creepy. Right?"

Rude gave him a look. This house didn't look much scarier than the other rundown houses on the edge of Midgar. Before he had the chance to protest, his partner was already headed across the street. He followed, deciding not to question it.

They went inside, the old house groaning under the weight of them. All the metal was rusted; even the door hinges were orange. Most of the windows were broken, a sure tale sign that the home was looted long ago.

Reno wandered around the house aimlessly, sometimes pausing to stare at a random spot for an unknown reason.

Reno sighed as they made their way back to the front door, placing his hands behind his head to stretch.

"This place wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." the Turk complained, seemingly bored. "Lame! Lets go!"

Rude followed, wondering just what had gotten into Reno now. As he was walking up to the fence, Rude tripped on something. He stopped to look down at what it could have been.

There, in the cement walkway, were three handprints, two big ones and one small. Rude was certain that they must have belonged to the previous owners of the house. They must have wanted to make a memory together. His eyes skimmed over the names edged over each handprint before he stopped short, eyes focused on the name over the smallest hand.

Reno.

Rude walked calmly over to the sidewalk, not uttering a single word. Reno once again started his incessant blather, speaking as if they had never gone in the house.

Rude never asked about the handprint or the house. He already knew all he needed to know.


	8. Chapter 8 Fear

Authors Note - So, as much as we all love our moronic Turk, I can't help but think that he got involved with gangs and whatnot before Shinra. Not only that, but I highly doubt it was his choice; I think it was circumstance. This chapter is about how and why he got involved in gangs.

I've written this chapter about three of four times. I still don't quite like the way it turned out, but this was the most fitting out of all of them. That and far less depressing than the other drafts. =_=

satheroth335- I didn't realize just how sad this chapter was until I had my best friend read it for her thought on it. She cried. She never cries when she reads stories, so I was shocked.

Den of Woe- I know! I reread this and was shocked as to how sad it actually was. But I genuinely think this is how Reno's life would have been. Ups and downs. There's no way he would have ended up with Shinra if things would have been better. Then again, he may have. You never know, lol.

As always my dear readers, please read and review. And do enjoy the long delayed chapter 8!

Chapter 8 - Fear

*Reno's POV*

Over the years, I've asked myself how I even got myself involved in the business. Not Shinra, but the underground gangs I'd been apart of before that. It's a pointless question since I already knew the answer. It all started with one question.

The man found me in an alleyway deep in the sector three slums. He didn't really look much like a Kidageshi which, at the time, was the predominate gang in sector three. He wore casual slacks and a plain solid blue dress shirt. He ran a hand carelessly through his dirty blond hair, about to pass me as if he didn't see me digging through the trash. That single movement was all I needed.

"Hey Mister," I called out from the dumpster. I slumped my body over the side of the receptacle before I warned him. "You may not wanna lift your arms up again. Other folks will be able to see the cuffs."

He stopped dead in his tracks, staring in shock as if seeing me for the first time,. He didn't need to ask. I knew what he was going to say.

"You sawed through the chain somehow, right? But you can't get the ratchet open. You're never gonna make it to a locksmith if you show everybody you're in cuffs. Any idiot can see them sticking out from under your sleeves when you lift your arms. You should keep them down."

You didn't have to be on the streets long to learn that throwing out small suggestions like this were a good way to earn some quick gil. That or a nightmare of an asskicking. I was hoping for gil.

The man kept eyeing me, cool hazel contemplating things carefully. Then came the question that changed me life forever.

"You want a job kid?"

How was I supposed to say no to that? It'd been months since I had a decent meal. I'd take any job I could get.

Things hadn't been the same since Dad died; Not that they really could be. Mom struggled to feed the two of us and was working two fulltime jobs along with a couple of odd jobs here and there. It was killing her. She was losing weight like crazy. It was funny the way moms mind worked; we could barely eat yet she insisted on buying me new toys and clothes.

I wasn't going back until I could somehow help support us.

In hindsight, it was a moronic thing for an eleven year old to do; leaving home to find work. But I couldn't sit there and watch my mother waste away.

"Make the pay worth my while and I'll do whatever you want Mister."

My fear for losing my mother, the only person I had left in the world, outweighed anything these streets could throw at me. Regardless, I should've run when I saw the empty smile the man gave.

"You have good eyes kid. I'll be sure to compensate you well."


	9. Chapter 9 Kiss

Authors Note: As always, I'm going to reply to my reviews first.

Den of Woe - The more I write, the more I realize that I need to keep it as realistic as possible. Nothing is as powerful as human emotion. To convey it in writing is difficult, but I think is the best and most rewarding way to do fanfiction. I also do my best to keep it logical, but we'll see later on. _ I am very glad that you thought I was doing Reno's life a bit of justice. As far as this all being a possibility.

Now I haven't been around in a while, but that's going to change. I'm going to try and update at least one fic a week, so be sure to check in when you have time. For you Reno lovers I did just start a FF/ KH crossover that I do recommend you check out. It's going to be OCXReno and I'm gonna throw in a bit of Axel too in later chapters, so be on the lookout for updates on that as well.

So, this chapter was completely going in one direction, then took off on it's own in another. I was going to make this a more serious chapter, but it told me no. So please enjoy chapter 9. Let me know in the reviews if you would have preferred the serious road it was going on.

As always, please read and review. I love my reviews. :3

Chapter 9 - Kiss

Reno had given more than his fair share of kisses in his lifetime. It had been so long ago that he had given up on their meaning. Kisses didn't mean anything anymore. They were just another tool that the redhead used to get his way.

He'd given tons of meaningless kisses to pursue a night of passion. Kisses that were meant to seduce in an attempt to force a woman's hand.

Sometimes he used kisses to get information, tempting his victims to have a slip of the tongue with his own. They were all different types of kisses depending on his prey. Some wanted soft delicate kisses. Others wanted passionate kisses designed to overwhelm, dominate and consume them.

Reno would always oblige. He was hard pressed to think of a time where he wouldn't deliver. He certainly knew he could and was more than capable.

But it was even harder for him to remember when was the last time he kissed someone and meant it. Of course he meant the desire he kissed with the women he bedded. But he didn't mean anything beyond that.

Just when _was _the last time he kissed someone with genuine affection, with the possibility of love in the future?

He wasn't sure, but he better remember in a hurry. He was nearly at your apartment, ready to drop you off after your first date. Things had gone well and he had ended up liking you far more than he initially thought he would. He wanted to kiss you at the door, but he wasn't certain how to. Too long of a kiss would make him seem like a face sucking rapist. Too hard would seem like he wanted in your pants tonight but too soft seemed like it was too passive. It was like a cordial, "That was fun but your never getting a second date as you repulse me." kiss.

He was still thinking as he walked you up the stairs to your door, tuning in and out of what you were saying.

"So, that was fun," you said, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. "At first I wasn't sure if I should have accepted the date, but I had a good time."

"Glad you did," Reno replied, pressure mounting at your statement. "I had a great time too."

"Great." you said, pleasantly surprised. Reno was hard to read sometimes.

"Well," Reno murmured. It was now or never. He leaned in and planted a firm peck on your lips. It happened so quickly you weren't sure it even happened. Reno pulled away, a pleased grin on his face. "Goodnight."

You stared at him as he walked away for a moment, unsure of what the hell that kiss meant.

Reno however, was as happy as a clam.

'Nailed it.' he thought to himself, fist pumping as he descended the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10 Masquerade

Authors Notes - This chapter I would like to give a special thank you to Den of Woe for sticking by me and always reviewing this story. I always get excited to see what you think of what I write, be it good or bad. (But it's all been compliments so far. XD)

Den of Woe -I am so glad you liked last chapter. To be honest, it was a struggle to write. I really did have only serious intentions for it. Then it came out cute and fluffy and I just kind of looked at it like, 'Aw, ok you can stay.' and I posted it that day.

Chapter 10 is more on the serious side though. I'm not sure when this would occur exactly, but I imagine it would be sometime when Reno is in his early 20's. I was focusing more on a Final Fantasy VII serious and sarcastic Reno this time rather than an Advent Children-esque Reno. Lemme know what you guys think of the chapter. Do you think this would happen to Reno? Does the age I peg him at for this event seem right? Lemme know in the reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 10 - Masquerade

There was one thing about gangs that never ceased to surprise me. It's difficult for me to put my finger on really. It's something about the way they hold themselves, how they walk with a certain type of swagger that normal people don't have. For some their walk says don't fuck with me. For others it says calm and collected sociopath. Regardless of who you were, if you had a gang affiliation, you had that sway to your step.

I never really knew what my walk said about me. I wasn't even certain when I had broken mine in, molding it to be a part of me as much as my red hair was.

The other thing gangs had was a certain look. A permanent expression plastered to their face no matter what situation they got into. Some looked as menacing as possible while others seemed calm and calculating. No matter what, it always complemented the way they walked.

I wonder when it was that I was able to see the sight of death with a cocky grin on my face. When did I first smirk down at someone I was forced to kill when all I wanted to do was scream inside? How long have I been able to look at all the cruel and unspeakable things I have done with a look of nonchalance?

I knew why we all kept up this facade; it was the only thing we had to protect ourselves with. This mask that we hid underneath was all we had to not only keep us alive, but maintain who we were before our lives grew chaotic. There was only one problem from keeping up this intricate act. One day, you would become the person you pretended to be.

I forgot where I had learned that from. When I first heard it, I thought it was a load of shit. I'd always been confident in who I was. I would never lose sight of who I was or of my true feelings.

But one day, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize who was looking back at me. That's when I knew it was true. I had become what was supposed to be the shield between myself and the horrors I had committed.

I hated him.

End Notes - As always please be sure to review!


End file.
